


A Little Fall of Rain

by JustAnotherNerd1820



Category: Beca Mitchell/Chloe Beale - Fandom, bechloe - Fandom
Genre: Actual vomit as well, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Guys I’m bad at fluff, I tried writing a sickfic, I’ll stick to angst next time, Sick Chloe Beale, Word vomit again, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherNerd1820/pseuds/JustAnotherNerd1820
Summary: Chloe is over stressed and gets caught in the rain. She gets sick, and Beca has to basically force her to take a break. It’s literally just fluff because I needed a break from angst, except I’m not really that good at fluff. Hope you enjoy it anyway!
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Chloe Beale, Bechloe, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen, Staubrey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for choosing this fic to read. I hope you enjoy my terrible fluff, but if you don’t, I won’t be offended. You guys are great, and I can’t wait to see what you think! I don’t own any of these characters either, if I did, there would definitely be canon Bechloe.

It was pouring rain and of course Chloe had no umbrella, and had decided to wear shorts that day. Shivering, she made her way up the steps of the Bellas house. The door was locked. Frustrated, Chloe pulled out her phone for the first time that day to find that it wasn’t hers, it was Amy’s. Pursing her lips, Chloe turned it on. She knew Beca’s number by heart-Chloe would just call her, the brunette’s classes had ended for the day. A text popped up from a person titled “Redhead half of Bhloe”. Chloe read the message preview, cursing Amy under her breath. The rain was freezing, and she was starting to shiver. “Chloe! I hope you have fun with my new prank! If you want it to end…” the preview stopped there. Dialing Beca’s number as fast as her shaking hands could type, Chloe was practically hopping in place to keep warm. Why was it so cold out?  
“Amy?”  
“Oh thank goodness Beca! This isn’t Amy, it’s Chloe. Amy stole my phone and I only know your number by heart and I know you’d be home. Can you come unlock the front door?”  
There was a small shuffling and then a small bang. “Stacie open the door for Beca!”  
The lock clicked and the door creaked open.  
“Chloe! What happened?”  
Chloe pushed past Stacie. “Amy took my keys. And my phone. And my umbrella. I’m going upstairs to plot against her. I’ll come back down with a plan.” She turned, ready to leave. “You won’t tell Amy will you?”  
In that moment, Stacie realised why Aubrey was scared of Chloe sometimes.  
“No. I won’t.”  
“Good.” Chloe walked off, her bag swinging against her hips, and a small sloshing noise every time her socks hit the floor. As she climbed the stairs, she had to grin the handrail in order to not slip. Stopping in front of Amy’s room, Chloe knocked once, and without waiting for an answer, burst in.  
“Chloe! Oh my gosh!” Beca was standing completely nude in front of the mirror. Chloe had a very nice view of all sides of Beca’s body.  
“Where’s Amy, Beca?”  
Beca was trying to grab her comforter without revealing herself any more to Chloe.  
“I don’t know! Will you leave please? I’m trying to get dressed!”  
“Dressed?” Chloe asked. “You haven’t been dressed for the first half of the day?” She was still shivering, but it has subsided a little. Shaking her head, Chloe continued. “Amy didn’t say where she was going at all?”  
“Jeez Chloe! I don’t know where she was going, only that she was leaving so I could check myself out in the mirror without anyone barging in without knocking!”  
“Sorry,” muttered Chloe, who wasn’t really that sorry.  
“You’re dripping on the floor, and you’re shaking. Go take a warm shower and change clothes and then come back.”  
Chloe shook her head again. “I can’t. Not while the culprit is loose!” She plunked down onto Amy’s bed. “I’ll do this while we think of her retribution.”  
“Chlo,” Beca began gently. “You’re going to get sick.”  
“I don’t get sick.”  
“Chloe please. While you’re in there I’ll think of ways to get back at Amy.”  
“I’ll be five minutes,” Chloe sighed, standing and walking out of the room.  
As she left, she heard Beca release a breath.  
“You’re still just as cute as you were three years ago!” Chloe yelled over her shoulder.  
“Shut up Chloe!”


	2. Beca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Still don’t own the characters. Happy reading!

Beca heard footsteps approaching her open door, and she turned-dressed in a flannel and jeans.  
“Darn you’re dressed.”  
“Chloe we talked about this, remember? You promised that you would stop barging in on me naked if I joined your acappella group.”  
“I promised no such thing!”  
“Whatever. Are you ready to help me think of a master prank plan against Amy?”  
“I’m surprised you’re so excited about this. I would have thought you’d be more against it. Amy being your roommate and all.”  
“Well,” Beca said, “she’s been stealing twenty bucks from my purse once a month apparently, so she deserves retribution for that too.”  
Chloe laughed, and Beca smiled. Chloe’s laugh always made Beca warm up in a way she had never felt before she met Chloe.  
“Well what are you thinking of doing?”  
Beca thought for a minute. “When do we have dinner duty next?”  
“Um…” Chloe glanced at the calendar Beca had on the wall. “Tonight.”  
“Great. What if we make ravioli?”  
Chloe looked at Beca, eyebrows scrunching. “Sure. But what does that have to do with anything?”  
“We make ravioli for everyone, and stuff Amy’s with those fake bugs that Flo gave you for your birthday.”  
Beca was fighting back a smile, and Chloe started laughing.  
“That sounds good. And you know what else? I bet we could hide all the alcohol except for that wine Amy hates!”  
Almost all the Bellas were at or above drinking age. And if they weren’t, they weren’t allowed alcohol. It was a fairly simple policy that everyone somehow managed to follow, despite Beca’s original doubts that it would work.  
“All right. Ooh! And maybe, we could make sponge cake, and give Amy actual sponge cake. The cake is a sponge!”  
Chloe nodded. “This is a great idea. We better get started though. Dinner has to be ready by seven and it’s five thirty now.”  
The two women made their way down the stairs, hoping that there would be enough ingredients to fulfill their plan.


	3. Beca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you’re still with me, just a reminder that I don’t own the characters.

Beca had been surprised when Chloe so willingly agreed to the plan of “poisoning” Amy’s food. It wasn’t like the redhead to condone pranks. Maybe, Beca thought, Amy went too far this time. It was quite cruel to lock someone out of the house when it was raining, and take their umbrella.  
“Earth to Beca!” Chloe waved her hand in front of Beca’s face.  
“Sorry!” Beca said. “I spaced out for a moment. What?”  
“Can you keep working on the cake for Amy while I go get my fake bugs?”  
“Yeah, I’ll keep cutting our sponges into small triangles to stack onto each other?” Beca said the second part of her sentence as a question, unsure of what Chloe was doing exactly.  
The redhead nodded. “Exactly.” She slipped off, heading up the stairs to get her fake bugs.  
When she came back, she pronounced Beca a master sponge cake builder.  
“It’s brilliant Becs! I love it!”  
“It’s not even put together yet!”  
Chloe laughed. “It will look great when it’s put together.”  
Beca nodded. “And you want me to put it together?”  
“Yup,” said Chloe, gently shoving a fake bug into a ravioli noodle. “Glue them all on top of each other, and then paint it a nice, appetizing colour. We’ll figure out the colour of the actual cake once you’ve painted this one.”  
Beca nodded again. “Sounds good boss.”  
Chloe pokes Beca with a spoon. “You know it.”  
The rest of the preparation for dinner went well. There was a minor hiccup after Chloe realized that Beca had decided to paint Amy’s cake green. And not a nice green either. It was a weird half camouflage green, half neon green mix. It didn’t look good.  
“Beca! You painted the cake that colour?” Chloe was aghast.  
“You said any colour!” Beca has been admiring her handiwork. It really was quite nice.  
“I said “a nice, appetizing colour” Beca! Not “a colour that looks like a camouflage jacket dipped in toxic sludge”!”  
Beca flushed. “I rather like it!”  
Chloe pursed her lips, unsure whether to laugh or slap Beca across the face. “You can make the frosting exactly that colour then.”  
Beca made a face at Chloe.  
“Hey I’m not the one who decided to paint Amy’s cake that colour! It was you!”  
Beca made another face, but pulled out the food colouring nonetheless. “I’ll see what I can do.”  
She had to wash the same bowl twenty times, and she probably wasted a good box of food colouring, but Beca finally got the colour right. The cake had come out of the oven, and Chloe pulled out a knife, ready to frost.  
Beca went to set the table, and called the Bellas to dinner. It was Movie Night, so dinner attendance was mandatory. Chloe set plates out for everyone, filled with delicious looking ravioli and beans (Amy’s least favorite) and a glass of Amy’s most hated wine at everyone’s spot except for Emily’s. Legacy was not allowed to drink yet.  
“It’s time for dinner!” Beca had a louder voice than Chloe’s and the timbre was just at the right level so everyone could hear it.  
It sounded like the thundering of the wildebeests from the Lion King scene where Mufasa got trampled. Bellas streamed to the table from everywhere. Bathroom, bedroom, living room, yard, and basement.  
“Hey look guys! Bhloe got all fancy on us and made name cards!” Amy shouted.  
“We thought it would be fun,” Beca replied to the inquisitive looks she got from Stacie and Cynthia Rose. “If you switch Chloe and I will know, and you will regret it.” She said the last half of the sentence menacingly, and she had a wooden spoon in her hand, so everyone had to take her seriously.  
“Okay, okay,” said Amy, who had been about to switch spots with Lilly.  
They all sat down, pretended to say grace, and started eating. Amy shoveled a forkful of ravioli into her mouth, and began chewing.  
“This is amazing Chloe!” Jessica smiles at the redhead, and Ashley nodded in agreement.  
Amy spat her noodles onto her plate.  
“What did you put in these?”  
Chloe tried to hold back a smile, but couldn’t help giggling.  
Amy groaned. “You put those fake bugs in the noodles didn’t you?” The Australian made a face at Chloe.  
Beca stood up. “I’m so sorry Amy. I didn’t know anything about this. Chloe how could you? Amy is our friend! Flo said to use those bugs for your enemies!” The brunette sighed. “I’ll go get the cake Amy. I made it, so nothing got tampered with.” As she was leaving, Beca shot Chloe another glare, hoping she was convincing.


	4. Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don’t own the characters, but this fic is mine, along with all the rather random fluff I have attempted.

Chloe was still giggling when Beca came back with the cake. Beca rolled her eyes and began handing out slices. Amy took a forkful of hers and began chewing. She made a face at Beca, and primly wiped her mouth out with a napkin.  
Beca began to chuckle too. Chloe leaned onto Beca’s shoulder, and Beca instantly pulled away. Flailing for support, Chloe lost her balance and slipped off her chair.  
“Oh my gosh! Chloe! Chlo! Chloe are you okay?” Beca jumped off her own chair, and bent down to make sure the redhead was okay.  
Chloe sat up. “I’m good. Let’s… let’s start the movie.”  
No one argued. Beca cleared away the dishes, and Chloe watched the brunette head into the kitchen. What is wrong with you? You know Beca doesn’t like close interaction like that! You idiot Chlo!  
Amy stood next to Chloe. “Did you make me snacks for the movie too?”  
Chloe managed a smile. “No, we figured you’d have caught on by now, so we didn’t plan that far ahead.”  
“I don’t trust you,” Amy said, taking a long drink of her wine. “Oh my gosh Chloe! Not this too!”  
Chloe smiled-not so much a more real smile, but a less fake smile than she had before.  
“I want to apologize for what we did, I mean, Amy, you know me, but Beca made me promise I wouldn’t apologize. So, here is my not apology.”  
Amy huffed the redhead. “It’s okay. Taking your keys was a little much.”  
Chloe nodded. “Yeah.”  
“I feel kind of bad about that.”  
“How about this,” Chloe said. “If I get sick from this, I get to sleep in your bedroom until I’m better.”  
Amy had the only queen sized bed in the house. The rest were twins.  
Scrunching her nose, the heavyset woman sighed. “Fine.”  
They shook hands.  
Amy started towards the kitchen. “I’m going to make my own snacks,” she declared. “I don’t trust you Bhloe.”  
“That’s probably a good idea,” Chloe retorted, heading into the living room to pull up the movie. The Bellas has decided to watch The Lion King again, something Beca had complained about all week.  
She returned with two bowls of popcorn and a bag of M&Ms between her teeth. Amy followed close behind with her own bowl of popcorn.  
“Hit play pitches!”  
Chloe scooted over to make room for Beca ok the oversized chair they always shared on movie night.  
“Hey, I’m sorry about dinner,” she murmured as the opening scene began rolling. “I forgot how much you don’t like touching.”  
Beca let a small sigh of laughter out. “And yet I let you sit here, cuddling.”  
“Only because it’s dark.”  
Beca made a face-one that Chloe could barely see in the dark. “You know me too well.”  
“Have you started working on the arrangement for Nationals yet?” Chloe didn’t mean to rush Beca, but they needed the arrangement as soon as they could. The redhead ran her hand through her hair. “I have so much to do.”  
Beca began rubbing Chloe’s back. “Relax. It’ll be okay. I’ve started the arrangement, and you’ll write a fine essay. It’s okay.”  
Chloe sucked a quiet breath in through her nose. “Yes. It’ll be okay.” She leaned against Beca, quietly whispering drafts of her essay to herself in Russian.  
“Chlo, do you want to hear a draft of the song?”  
Chloe took another shaky breath in. “Yeah that'd be nice.”  
“Chlo, you know you have time. It will be okay. I promise Chloe.”  
Shifting slightly in her seat, the redhead nodded.  
Beca began humming, then paused.  
“You know what songs I put in this year?”  
Chloe shook her head. “You never tell us much until we get the music.”  
Beca smiled. “Secrets must stay secrets. But I’ll tell you.”  
“Okay,” said Chloe, curious.  
“All right,” Beca began. “Let’s see. Fight Song by Rachel Platten, Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon, Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammar, and your favorite song.”  
Chloe blushed. “You didn’t.”  
Smiling Beca nodded. “I did,” she whispered in Chloe’s ear. “Titanium by David Guetta.”  
The short girl began to hum softly. Chloe listened, the melody mixing with the other whispered conversations of the Bellas and the dialogue of the movie.


	5. Beca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Still don’t own the characters.

It was obvious to Beca that Chloe was having another one of her panic attacks. They happened when she felt overwhelmed and stressed. Quietly humming, Beca rubbed Chloe’s back, feeling the redhead slowly relax. Simba began singing about how he couldn’t wait to be king, and Beca wanted to slap his pudgy little lion face off the screen. It was only Chloe’s weight on her side that kept her from leaping up and doing just that. Beca leaned on Chloe, allowing herself to relax as well.  
It’s okay Beca, she told herself. You’re safe here. You can sleep.  
The droning of the television and the darkness of the room made Beca sleepy. She laid her head on Chloe’s shoulder and allowed herself to doze throughout the rest of the movie.  
When it ended, she gently shoved Chloe awake.  
“Chlo, Chlo, you gotta get up and go to bed.”  
Chloe blinked, squinting in the light of the basement.  
“I can’t sleep here?”  
“No,” replied Beca. “C’mon. I’ll help.”  
“Chloe!” Amy yelled. “You can’t go to bed. We’re going to have actual alcohol now, not the stupid fake stuff you gave us for dinner,” she added with a glare at Beca.  
“I’m sorry Amy,” Chloe said. “I’m tired, and I think I’ll head to bed.”  
Jessica giggled something behind her hand to Ashley, and Beca turned.  
“I heard that! You know we aren’t sleeping together!”  
“No Jessica, we aren’t sleeping together. But I would like to go get some sleep, so if you’ll excuse me,” Chloe turned, wrenched herself from Beca’s grasp, and headed upstairs.  
Beca sighed. “I’ll be back down, you guys.”  
She followed Chloe up to the third floor.  
“Chlo, are you okay? You seem a little off.”  
Chloe was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth.  
“I’m fine,” she said through a mouthful of bristles and toothpaste. “I’m just tired.”  
Beca nodded, “I get it. Sometimes there are just those days.”  
Chloe smiled rather listlessly. “Yeah… I’ll be better in the morning. Go have fun.”  
“Do you want me to ask them to be quiet? It’s only 10.30, they can still head out to a bar or something while you try to fall asleep.”  
Chloe shook her head, somehow having managed to change into pajamas while Beca wasn’t looking.  
“No… no. I’ll be fine. I have those noise cancelling headphones that you gave me, and since Flo decided at the beginning of the year that she wanted to bunk with Lily instead of me, I should be fine.”  
Beca nodded, still slightly hesitant to leave, but a little more comfortable now that she knew Chloe was more relaxed.  
Slinking down the stairs, Beca made her way to her favorite chair in the living room.  
Cynthia Rose and Stacie exchanged glances, which Beca caught out of the corner of her eye, but ignored. She was worried about Chloe. The redhead put a lot of pressure on herself, and Beca knew that when things got overwhelming, Chloe would collapse.  
Amy came in laden with drinks. “Who’s ready to party?” she yelled.  
Usually Beca didn’t drink when exhausted and anxious. But usually Chloe was there to stop her. So Beca drank. She won nearly all of her twenty dollars back from Amy by betting that Stacie could list more guys she’d slept with than Amy.  
It was nearly two in the morning before Beca headed to bed. Jessica and Ashley had passed out long before on the couch, snoring softly, hands buried in the others’ hair. Amy was mumbling incoherently, Stacie laying on top of her, and Lily and Flo had disappeared hours ago.  
Beca stumbled up the stairs, intending to stop at her room, but instead making her way to Chloe’s room. Just to check on the redhead, she told herself. Then you’ll leave.  
Beca stared at Chloe’s softly sleeping face. It was so beautiful. The sober part of her knew she needed to go back to her room, but the drunken part-the major part-of Beca decided to stay and sleep on the floor. It would be fine. Chloe would wake up in the morning, step over Beca, and go make breakfast. That’s what seemed to happen almost every day. It would be fine. That’s what Beca told herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters. If I did, this wouldn’t have to be fanfiction. It’d be canon.

Chloe woke up and wanted to go back to sleep-an unusual feeling for the redhead. Normally she was “up and at ‘em” by five forty five. Four years of Aubrey as her roommate, and one practically couldn’t not be up by six at the latest.  
Not today though. Chloe was about to roll over and go back to sleep, when all of the things she had to do that day came crashing down on her. A small groan escaped her lips, but she quickly shut her mouth when she saw Beca passed out on the floor.  
Biting back a smile, Chloe unhurriedly dressed, knowing Beca wouldn’t wake up unless a herd of elephants trampled on the smaller girl.  
The redhead picked up Beca, gently placing her in the spare bed.  
Then Chloe made her way downstairs, carefully picking her steps over empty bottles and sleeping bodies. Just your average Friday morning.  
Slipping into the kitchen, Chloe grabbed her keys-Amy had given them back the night before-and pocketed them.  
“I’m going for a run,” she whispered, knowing nobody was awake to hear her, but still said it out of habit.  
Quietly letting herself out, Chloe made her way through silent streets, the gentle patter of her feet hitting the sidewalk the only sound aside from the birds and the occasional car. Chloe didn’t usually run with music. It threw off her rhythm, and Chloe had learned that she needed this time to organize herself for the day. By the time she got back to the Bellas house, it was six thirty. After showering, it was six forty five and Chloe was ready to start her day. The rest of the Bellas were still asleep.  
So Chloe made pancakes. With luck, Flo or Cynthia Rose might be up by the time they were finished, although judging from the incredible depletion of their liquor stock, Chloe seriously doubted it.  
Quietly mixing the batter, Chloe made a mental list of things she had to do.  
Eat breakfast  
Clean living room  
Draft Russian Lit essay  
Help Stacie write Chem essay  
Listen to sample of Nationals song  
Eat lunch  
Rehearsal  
Shower  
Eat dinner  
Help Jessica and Ashley study for American History exam  
Captain meeting with Beca  
Study old Bella tapes  
Sleep  
It was a longer list than Chloe had hoped, and she still had a million other little things to do in between. But the pancakes were burning, so she tried to put it out of her mind-ignoring the mild throbbing in her head.  
It was two thirty before Chloe had accomplished the first five things on her list. Since Bellas rehearsal couldn’t be worked around, she skipped lunch-she wasn’t really hungry anyway-and figured she would listen to the song during the captain meeting.  
Bellas rehearsal was awful. Chloe was trying to teach new choreography and no one knew what was going on. When they stopped for a break, Beca came over to the redhead.  
“Hey! I feel like I haven’t seen you at all today. How’ve you been?” she asked in the joking tone they always seemed to take with one another.  
“Oh you know,” said Chloe, gulping her water and trying not flinch as pain shot through her throat. “There’s just a lot going on this week it seems like.”  
Beca nodded. “Well, later tonight I’ll have you listen to the mix I have. I think it’s really coming together!”  
“Oh good,” the redhead sighed. “I’m glad that’s going right.”  
Beca looked like she was about to ask Chloe what she meant, but the redhead called everyone back together.  
“One hour left,” she yelled, voice cracking a bit. “Then you can all be free of this torture.”  
“Yes,” whispered Amy, who had not been excited to find that it was cardio day.  
“Chlo,” whispered Beca as they headed back to the Bellas house.  
“Yeah?” Chloe whispered back, mostly because her throat hurt than to play the game.  
“Chlo are you feeling alright?”  
“Yeah Becs. I’m fine.” Chloe knew she was being snappish, but she was stressed. “Let’s just go home.”


	7. Beca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Bechloe, boo because I don’t own the characters.

Beca was silent the whole way back to the Bellas house. She was thinking about Chloe. Chloe’s getting sick. It’s all Amy’s fault. If Chloe doesn’t get better within the next six weeks, we’re going to be short a member for Nationals. Oh calm down Beca, Chloe’s not going to be sick for six weeks. It’s probably a cold she picked up from her stress and Amy’s nasty trick.  
“Earth to Beca,” Chloe said, waving her hand in front of Beca’s face. “We’re here!”  
“What?” Beca stumbled out of her stupor. “Oh nice. I’m going to go put finishing touches on my demo while you help Jashley study.” They had resorted to using Jashley as a term for Jessica and Ashley because nobody knew who was who.  
Chloe nodded. “Yeah. I’ll bring you dinner for our meeting.”  
“Will you eat?” Beca was nervous, Chloe hadn’t eaten in over twelve hours. That never happened, Chloe was always ready to eat.  
“I’m not really hungry,” muttered Chloe, “but if you want me to, I’ll eat.”  
“‘K,” Beca wasn’t quite satisfied, but at least it was a step forward.  
Giving Chloe a gentle pat on the back, Beca left to shut herself in her room with her music.  
But she didn’t get much done. She lay on her bed, thoughts running through her head, wondering how she was going to get Chloe to relax and take a break. She wasn’t going to get any better stressing over everything and pushing herself to try and help everyone.  
A knock came at the door, startling Beca out of her stupor.  
“Come in,” she shouted.  
It was Chloe. “I waited this time,” the redhead said, plunking down on Beca’s bed with a sigh.  
Beca laughed-grateful Chloe was still able to joke. “Well you should have waited last time! I wasn’t naked this time.”  
“Well I didn’t know!” Chloe cried, “so I figured I’d wait this time!”  
Beca gave a small giggle, to which Chloe sighed and laid her head on Beca’s shoulder.  
Beca could feel the heat from Chloe's cheek through her shirt.  
“Chlo, you’re burning up.”  
“What?” Chloe asked, sitting up. “What? Oh no, that’s from helping Jashley. They always make me blush-teasing me about “Bhloe” and how I dumped Tom when I moved here.”  
Beca blushed too. “There’s nothing here, right? We’re not a thing are we?”  
Chloe shook her head. “Only in the Bellas house.”  
Beca felt a small drop in her stomach, and her breath hitched just a little bit. A small wave of disappointment rolled through her body, but she pushed it away.  
“Chlo you should go get some sleep. You obviously aren’t at your best right now.”  
“I’m fine Becs. Trust me! I’ll let you know when I need to slow down.”  
“Chlo, you need to slow down now! It’s Friday-you’ll have all weekend to recover and you’ll be back on your feet for Monday.”  
“Beca. I’m fine. Do you have the mix ready or do you want me to come back later? I have things to do.”  
“That’s what I'm worried about,” said Beca under her breath. “Um… I have it. Here.” Beca pulled it up on her laptop and hit play.  
Chloe sat back down on the bed-she had stood up during their exchange-and as the music played, she laid her head back down on Beca’s shoulder. This time, Beca didn’t say anything about how she thought Chloe’s face was going to burn off her shirt. And she didn’t tell Chloe that she’d written a love song.


	8. Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, in case you didn’t know, I do not own these characters.

The music was beautiful, and it was all Beca. Titanium was the front and foremost song, with all the others layering underneath and around.  
Chloe was trying not to cry, trying not to let her brain get ahead-it’s not a love song for you-trying not to let her eyelids drop and fall asleep on Beca’s shoulder, the only place she truly felt safe. But she gave in, eyes closing, and she allowed herself a minute of sleep.  
Chloe jerked awake not because of a sudden noise, but because of a sudden loss of noise. Beca’s music has stopped playing, and Chloe was still on her shoulder.  
“That bad, huh?” Beca asked, helping the taller woman to her feet.  
“No,” Chloe shook her head. “No, it wasn't that at all. I’m just… I’m just tired and really stressed right now. It sounded good. The part I heard.”  
She started to leave, but Beca stopped her.  
“Chlo.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Sleep in Amy’s bed tonight. Please? Let yourself be sick.”  
Chloe had to say something. Defend the last shred of dignity she had with Beca stay. Nakedness she could stand, but the vulnerability of sickness was too much. “I-I, I don’t know. I mean… I don’t have any symptoms. I’m fine. Really Becs.”  
“Chlo,” Beca said, trying to get the other woman to stay.  
“I’m fine Beca. Really.”  
Chloe wasn’t fine, and she knew that, but she couldn’t let the Bellas down. They needed her. A small cough tickled her throat, but she forced it down.  
“I’m going to go work on my essay.”  
Chloe left the room, wishing she could admit to herself that she wasn’t as much herself as she usually was.  
Chloe, accept it! You’re not going to get better stressing and running around like this! Go back to Beca and let her baby you. You won’t like it at first, but then you will.  
Chloe had actually turned around and had started heading back down the stairs when Stacie ran past her, sobbing.  
A small sigh escaped Chloe’s lips, but she went after Stacie, her role as the mother of the group too important to her.  
Stacie was sobbing in her room. Cynthia-Rose was nowhere to be found, and Chloe was slightly grateful for that. The older woman’s continued hints that Stacie should “join the dark side” and “become one of the squad” never made the leggy brunette in a good mood on a regular day.  
“Stace,” Chloe asked, lowering herself to the ground next to her. “Stacie what happened?”  
Stacie took a shuddering breath. “I’m going to fail.”  
Chloe’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Fail what?” she asked tentatively, unsure whether Stacie wanted to share.  
“My professor said that I’m going to fail their class. If I fail that one class, then I won’t be able to get a degree, and…” Stacie took a shuddering breath. “Then I’ll never be able to be a psychiatrist and I’ll die penniless and alone and…” she stopped her rambling to start sobbing again.  
Putting a hand on Stacie’s back, Chloe tried to think of something to say. Usually she was good in this sort of situation, but tonight, her brain seemed to be failing her.  
“Um… Stace, I’m sure it’ll be fine. This class is the one you’ve been wanting to drop for a while, right? You don’t like the professor and you're always saying how it won’t be necessary information in the line of work you want to do.”  
It was Chloe's usual quick fire, sure of herself answer, but it worked. Nodding, Stacie hiccoughed slightly, and went to dry her tears. Chloe was starting to stand up so she could go to her room and work on her essay, but Stacie pulled her back down.  
“Chloe…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Chloe, I think Beca has a toner for you.”  
Chloe’s eyebrows went up, and she bit her tongue hard enough to taste the copper of blood in order to keep a straight face. Not that she was sure what face she would have made, but she didn’t want to show any emotion. “Okay, and?”  
“I just… I just thought you should know. And I think you have one for her.”  
The song Matchmaker from Fiddler on the Roof flashed through Chloe’s head. If her throat didn’t hurt so much, she'd have started singing. “Well, thanks for telling me, I guess Stace,” Chloe remarked, still unsure about how to take the news.  
“Chloe?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Go sleep in Amy’s bed tonight.”  
Chloe wasn’t sure why, but when Stacie told her she was sick, she knew she must look horrible.  
“M’k.”  
Chloe stood up, and climbed the steps to Amy’s room.


	9. Beca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters, just this rather trashy fluff.

Beca didn’t hear the knock on the door. She was staring at her computer screen, trying to figure out how to get Chloe to take a break.  
She didn’t realize Chloe had come in until the girl was right beside her. Chloe reaches over and took off Beca’s headphones.  
“Hi.”  
“Um… hi?” Beca wasn’t sure why Chloe had come back. “Did you finish your essay? I’ll read it if you like, even though you and I both know I’m horrible at essays.”  
“Oh… no.” Chloe stood up, worry scrunching her face. “I’ll go finish that, then I’ll come back. I’ll be fine.”  
“No no no. Chlo, you are staying here until you tell me what you came to say.”  
“Okay.” Chloe let out a breath, and Beca flashed back to freshman year after Aubrey had vomited in the auditorium. “Becs…”  
Beca nodded, not sure where Chloe was going with this.  
“Beca, Stacie says that you have a thing for me and I’m pretty sure I have a thing for you and also I feel absolutely horrible, can I sleep in Amy’s bed tonight, even though I probably made it super awkward between us now?”  
Beca sat for a minute, processing. She wrapped her arms around Chloe, burying her head in Chloe’s neck. “I do have a thing for you. And of course you can sleep here tonight.”  
Chloe didn’t pull away, and Beca felt her breathing even, despite the ragged sound she made when drawing in her breath.  
They sat like that for an hour, Beca slipping her headphones back on and continued to work on the song.  
When Chloe woke up, Beca glanced down at her, and tentatively kissed her forehead. Chloe sighed and shut her eyes again, snuggling deeper into Beca.  
Beca, in turn, stroked Chloe’s hair, distracted from her work by the soft snuffling coming from Chloe. It was pretty adorable. Chloe curled tighter, wrapping herself into Beca like a snake. Her gentle breaths became hitched and slightly ragged. Beca didn’t know what to do. On one hand, she could wake Chloe up, but she had the feeling that if Chloe woke up, she’d never go back to sleep. And on the other hand, well, Beca wasn’t usually one for watching people suffer, but she let Chloe lay next to her for a good quarter of an hour, breathing skewed, until the screams began.  
They weren’t loud screams, just quiet gasps and exhalations of breath that had just a touch of vocality behind them.  
Even so, Beca couldn’t stand it. She shook Chloe’s shoulder, desperate to wake her up.  
“Mmmm…” Chloe murmured, eyes lifting slightly, then snapping open. “Oh gosh, what time is it Becs?” she rasped.  
“Chlo, it’s fine.” Beca wasn’t sure how much Chloe remembered from before she dropped to sleep, but figured that could wait for a little bit. “Chlo, it’s Friday night, it’s like,” she checked her computer clock as she set it under the bed. “Four in the morning. You’re fine.”  
Chloe swore, pain flashing across her face as she did so. “I told Aubrey I’d call her. She wanted me to help with her paper for her Sociology class. Oh geez. I was supposed to call her three hours ago.” She stood up, beginning to pace across the room.  
“Chloe, sit down,” Beca said, gently taking Chloe’s hand as she passed, and guiding her to the bed. “It’ll be alright. If Aubrey really wants help, have her call Stacie.”  
Chloe nodded, relaxing a little. “I’ll just text her and let her know I’ve been…” she trailed off. “What have I been doing?”  
“Well… um…” Beca started, “you kissed me at one point.”  
Chloe swore, and Beca’s heart sank. She thought maybe it wasn’t just the fever and delirium. But it was.  
“Now you’re going to get sick,” Chloe whispered, voice definitely fading. “And then if you kiss me again, I’ll get sick again.” She let out a small groan of anxiety, then suddenly pinched her mouth tightly shut.  
Beca raised an eyebrow. “Would you want to kiss me again?” She tried to sound nonchalant, but in reality, she was very eager to taste Chloe’s lips again.  
“Yeah, of course,” Chloe replied absently, searching for her phone. “Jeez I’m going to lose my voice and…” she pinched her mouth shut again.  
“Chloe, focus here!” Beca cried. “Do you want to date me so we can kiss again except maybe not when you’re sick?”  
Chloe opened her mouth to respond, and vomited all over Beca.


	10. Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me guys, we’re almost done. In case you didn’t know, these characters are not mine.

Chloe couldn’t believe she had done that. Beca professed her love to her, and she had vomited all over her. Even Aubrey had never done that. Chloe shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable sound of the door slamming, and the weight of Beca’s body against hers to leave. It didn’t.  
“So Beale,” asked Beca, standing up and taking off her flannel, revealing a tight tank top underneath, “is that a yes or a no? Actually, I’m going to let myself believe that was a yes, don’t answer.”  
Chloe nodded, slowly standing up, and beginning to gather up the bedding. Luckily, she hadn’t vomited on the carpet.  
“Chlo, go lay down in Amy’s bed. I’ll take care of this. And, you’ll be happy to know that I changed her sheets to a clean pair. I don’t even want to know what she does in that bed.”  
Chloe smiled gratefully, but forced herself to stay standing. “I was just going to go change,” she murmured, “but I’ll come back.”  
“Mhm,” replied Beca, stripping the bed in one motion. “Yeah, you’ll leave, then get distracted, and get started on your paper, and I’ll come back up in eight hours and find you lying in a puddle of vomit and drool.”  
“I won’t!” Chloe replied, incredulous. She paused, “well maybe.”  
“Exactly Beale, stay here. I’ll be back. And if you need to vomit again,” Beca pointes at a wastepaper basket, and Chloe nodded.  
Beca left, and Chloe pulled the basket closer to her, ignoring the bed and simply collapsing on the floor. She slowly removed her sweatshirt and skirt, leaving her in leggings and her dance shirt. Not her sexiest, but definitely not her standard sick person attire.  
Her stomach roiled, and she leaned over the basket, trying to implement the techniques Aubrey had muttered to herself in her sleep.  
Deep breaths, don’t think about vomiting, deep breaths, you’ll be fine.  
To distract herself from her stomach, Chloe began to think about what Beca has said. A date. A date? A date! She asked me out and I threw up on her. I think she still wants to date me though. She said she did, sort of. I’d like to date her. I think…  
Her thoughts trailed off as the door opened again and Beca came back with a bucket filled with Gatorade, tissues, Advil, Sprite, NyQuill, and soup crackers.  
“I um… brought some stuff. Here,” Beca put the bucket down, and picked Chloe up. “I’ll put you in the bed, and you’ll be alright. See, you’ll be fine Chloe, don’t cry.”  
Chloe had, in fact, begun to cry, but she wasn’t sure why. She honestly just felt awful.  
“Chlo, don’t cry, it’s okay, really. Take a deep breath. Shhh. Don’t panic, it’s fine. You’ll be fine.” Gentle circles were being rubbed on Chloe’s back.  
“Aubrey needs help,” Chloe whispered, wincing as her throat burned when she swallowed. “I didn’t help her. I promised I’d help her.” She leaned her head against Beca’s shoulder, suddenly noticing that Beca was wearing different clothes. “Beca that’s my sweatshirt.” Not the one lying on the floor, but another one.  
“Yeah,” Beca replied absently, “you take my clothes all the time, I figured I’d take yours sometime. And Aubrey can take care of herself Chlo, she’ll be fine. Just sleep.”  
Chloe didn’t say anything, just nodded, and shut her eyes.


	11. Beca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I had to put this fic out of its misery. I have definitely learned my lesson about writing fluff-I cannot do it very well. Thanks for sticking with me anyway guys. Thanks for reading! Also I don’t own these characters.

Beca watched Chloe sleep for a long time, before falling asleep on her too. They awoke in fits, both of them sneezing and shaking. Beca would wake up, check the time, and fall back asleep. It was nice, and no one bothered them. By Sunday they both were back to normal, and Beca couldn’t help but smile as she pulled on the first pair of jeans for the past few days, not bothering to hide. It was nice to finally be able to act on her feelings. She leaned in to Chloe’s hair, smelling the strawberry scent of her shampoo.  
“I love you,” she whispered.  
Chloe smiled. “I love you too.”  
They kissed, standing in Amy and Beca’s room, mostly dressed, but not entirely society ready, ignoring everything else.  
Then of course, Amy burst in.  
“I heard you pitches were feeling better, which is good because I am so ready to be done sleeping in your room Chloe! Oh my gosh. What else have you done?”  
Chloe and Beca immediately broke apart. “Really Amy?” Beca asked. “You couldn’t’ve knocked?”  
“It’s my room too!”  
“Yeah, but Chloe was in here!”  
“Whatever,” Amy sighed. “I get ten bucks off it anyway.”  
“Wait a second,” Chloe stated, motioning Amy back in the room. “You’ve been betting on Beca and I getting together?”  
“Oh totally,” replied Amy, back to the two of them, still half embraced in the other’s arms, rummaging through her closet. “We needed something to do with the two of you while you figured out when the heck you would see how you thought of each other. Granted, the betting wasn’t my idea, it was Cynthia’s, but…”  
She trailed off at Chloe’s glare. But Beca rolled her eyes, and just smiled.  
“Might as well beat Amy to the punch then,” she said, gently dragging Chloe down the stairs. “Hey pitches! I’m taking Chloe on a date on Friday so no rehearsal!”  
Chloe looked at Beca, “You can’t do that!”  
“Yes I can,” Beca replied mischievously. “We are co-captains.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
